Mental
by respirare
Summary: I want what I ask for,I get what I want Reverse Pines AU sequel to Pain.
1. Mental

Mabel laid on the cold ground freezing in her now torn show outfit he just had to rip her tights damn fucking triangle didn't know how much they were worth.

Revenge would come his way she was always in control and be treated like this was outrageous the brunette didn't blame Dipper she should have told him that the creature called her tights beside now he was all alone since Grunkle Stan was dead.

She rolled on her side and was almost into a blissful sleep but was rudely interrupted by the creature.

"Toys don't sleep." He sang

"Well I'm not your toy so I'm going to sleep." The older twin growled

Feigning sadness the demon put his hand over his no existing heart "I'm hurt my dear tights why won't you play with me beside-" with a ghost of a smirk crossing his lips "I played along with you."

Mabel ignored the demon hoping he would get bored or just get the torture over,beside the only thing he had done to her so far was rip her tights...was he planning on stripping her? The brunette gasped at that thought

"What's wrong?" Bill floated over to the brunette and ran his fingers across her cheek. Mabel noticed his fingers felt cold but she didn't care to reply to his question.

"I guess I can let you sleep for a bit,since I'm nice unlike you." The demon laughed and disappeared from the young women sight.

* * *

><p>Mabel's heart began to race the only person to ever touch her was Dipper and Stan rage boiled in her stomach. How dare that scum touch her.<p>

" Revenge." She continued to chant to herself as if it was a pray.

* * *

><p>Bill floated around in his dreamscape filling complete he had gotten tights and burn them and he made a deal with a foolish boy. Now all that was left was the heroic rescue only to be ruined by no other than him!<p>

The demon could feel his human body racing waiting for the perfect moment as the saying went revenge was best served cold beside revenge was his best dish.

* * *

><p>Mabel opened her eyes back to the cold dungeon room seems no matter how much she slept the brunette couldn't seem to escape for this hell no matter how many times she told herself it must be a dream she knew it wasn't true.<p>

Mabel sighed to herself awaiting for the creature to annoy her once more the only hope she had for leaving this place was Dipper and he wouldn't leave her to die..right? Without her the plan for sure fail.

It was a tragedy that Stan was dead but the plan could be continued without him,but without her Dipper couldn't complete it.

"Good morning tights." Said the floating monster.

"Names not tights you one-eyed bastard."

"Feisty again? Hm what should we do today?" He floated around her "mental or physical?"

The brunette stayed silent hoping he would grow bored and leave.

He grabbed her chin forcing the brunette to look at him.

"Maybe I should take an eye." He hissed

"Good cause then we can match." She hissed back

"Didn't know you want that kind of relationship-" he licked his lips "if you want that I can gladly give it."

A shiver ran down Mabel's spin. Fear. She knew she could probably handled mental torture but that kind she couldn't and wouldn't she would rather die.

The demons eye lit up seeing the women before him shiver pouring a feeling of excitement and something else he wonder how to make her shiver once more.

Cracking a smile the demon looked at her snapping his fingers changing her from the show girl outfit to her white blouse and turquoise skirt with black tights and the same colored shoes as her skirt.

Bill starting up buttoning her shirt he could feel the women shaking a bit to remove her harasser stopping at the third button he looked a her with a grin knowing he won this battle.

He came closer to her breathing next to her ear he could feel her body shaking what a joy it would be to break her.

The demon backed off her "we can continued this tomorrow." Declaring that statement the demon disappeared.

Mabel let it out a sigh of relief and looked down and her chest three of her buttons torn leaving a bit of her cleavage exposed he was only five button away and that thought scared her.

The brunettes heart was beating fast she closed her eyes sending a silent prayer to whoever hoping Dipper would recuse her soon.

The women ran her tongue over her cracked lips feeling thirsty how long has it been since she had gotten anything to drink.

She crackled a dry laughing "I'm going to probably die of thirst."

After that sentence escape her lip a glass of water appeared along with a note that said _"can't let you die beside you can't even escape ahaha."_

She reluctantly grabbed the glass of water inspecting for any poisons seeing nothing out of normal she drank the glass of water her parched throat quickly turned normal once more finishing her glass she sat it down.

The glass disappeared along with the note feeling no effect of poison the women fall asleep feeling a bit better,but a bit cold still.

"Come soon Dipper." She mumbled as she fell to sleep

* * *

><p>The blonde appeared once more into the room quietly and began stocking the brunette's hair. He was going to have fun with this one and all it would take was fear.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Authors note.<em>

_Okay so this is the sequel to pain which got over a 1,000 views which made me really happy beside i didn't think anyone who like my story._

_Thank you for reading my stories_


	2. Machine

Mabel was slipping off into her dreams feeling a comforting warmth surrounding her. The brunettes dreams were filled of joy and neon blinding lights making her think of times before she became a corrupted child.

She dreamed of her parents in their warm house-mother knitting sweaters and father laughing loudly everything was perfect so perfect.

"Enjoy this good dream for now tights-" The blonde smiled "cause all you'll be getting is nightmares."

* * *

><p>Mabel awoken much more rested and warm she scanned her eyes at her clothing noticing once more he ruined her tights.<p>

"Cretinous,verminous oaf." She muttered

Did tights hurt him as a child or something? Wait was he even human to began with? The brunette sighed pushing that topic for later she didn't have time for this being honest she didn't have time to be some creature play thing either.

She pushed a stray lock away from her face the brunette was curious why he hadn't chained her to the wall like she did to him,but that mistake of his would cost him deeply. She whole heartily giggled at her so for coming plan that demon thought she was going to crack and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that.

"Well I see something's feeling wonderful." rang the demon as he floated

"Yes I'm feeling wonderful I mean who wouldn't be with a demon."

Bill came closer to her making her heart beast raise in the process speaking smoothly into her ear

"But I didn't stick you with me now did I? No you foolish brother did beside speaking of him where is he? Maybe he has given all hope up on recusing you."

He smirked and spoke chilling news into her ear once more.

"Maybe he doesn't ever care about you."

"You are a dirty liar." The brunette glared at him.

"Feisty still?" He twirled around her stopping behind her pulling the women's brown locks tightly leaving no room for any escape.

Mabel tried pulling forward in retaliation against him failing sadly as he just tighten his grip more and pulled harder laughing.

His hand slowly reached passed her waist and landed right below her chest as if test of she would fight back or not.

Weighing her options between her escaping without damage,the brunette stopped wiggling and stood still waiting for whatever he had plan.

"It's not fun when you aren't resisting." He sighed still not letting go of her hair.

Mabel was beyond irritated now she couldn't stay at still like this any longer and decided to say something

"Let the fuck go of my hair now."

Venom was dripping from her mouth

"Why didn't you ask sooner." Bill light up his hand letting the blue flame embrace and touch the end of Mabel's hair.

The flame crawled up and Mabel felt the flame hitting her neck then stopping the brunette slowly reached back to touched her hair noticing that her long locks turn into ash.

Her hands shook as she felt the crisp ends of her hair.

"You look so much better now." Bill grinned "beside I bet that long hair was pulling you down anyway."

He floated away from her eyeing her with lust. "Yes much better." He mumbled

"Fuck this." with lightning speed she spun on her heels and punch him,his nose broke with a filling _crunch._

Proud of her handling work she let loose a childish giggle. "You deserved that you demon."

As shook her hand trying to ignore the pain in her hand. Bill touched his nose cringing in pain and looks at his hand seeing blood smeared on it staring deeply at it.

"Nice hit tights." He spoke calmly "for a second I thought you had given up all hope." He held a laugh. "Now the games really begin." He whispered

Bill threw Mabel making her face meet the dreamscape's floor; his shin pressed against her neck. Bill smell blood. Not his,but hers.

He pressed harder. "I wonder if I should break your neck right you." He growled

"You hit me over some fucking hair?" He moved closer to her face. "You really are worthless no wonder dipper hasn't come."

Mabel tried to speak but the words didn't flow from her mouth the brunette didn't punch him over hair no she punched him because he was dangerously getting closer to something no man shall ever touch.

Bills eye started to glow "I'm going to break you."

* * *

><p>The brown headed lad slammed his head against the desk he had researched how to reach this dreamscape and rescue his older twin but it had been a year and he had nothing.<p>

Dipper rubbed his temples sending a silent prayer that his headache would disappear and the answers would become clearer.

After leaving Grunkle Stan with a proper funeral the twinless psychic was left by his lonesome. It didn't matter if they couldn't rule the world or whatever stupid ignorant plan they had before,it wasn't worth it.

Dipper just wanted his older twin back.

He shut down the Telepathy Twin tent after Mabel disappears.

"I'm sorry." He chanted it as if it was his pray he broke out into uncontrollable crying fit.

How stupid was he? He sold his sister to the devil and he couldn't even find a way to get her back beside all he had been journal one and two.

Dipper ceased his crying. If there were two books they why couldn't there be three?

Dipper stood up quickly which made his chair squeaked.

"I'm coming for you Mabel." He declared to no one.

* * *

><p>Authors note.<p>

_Chapter two done and I might re write it to change a few stuff but right now my mind is hitting blanks. Anyway I probably will take a longer time to update this also thank you for the reviews I can't believe I got four in the first chapter!_

_Ciao._


	3. Paralyzed

Dipper awoke feeling refreshed now knowing his plan for the day,all he had to down was search around for the third journal...well if it even existed in the first place.

"Ah!" Dipper slapped his cheeks "stop thinking negative."

The young lad step out of his pajamas and into the warming comfort of his shower after the shower Dipper changed into his hiking gear,before leaving the younger twin stopped at his old sisters room.

He didn't move anything since he let her be taken away all he could feel was hatred from the demon and the looked of betrayal and confusion on his sisters face.

"Please let her be safe." He chanted over and over till he reached the door.

"See you soon." He said sadly then closed the door

* * *

><p>Darkness. That's all she could see or at least believed to see. The brunette knew that the demon tied a blindfold around her eyes making her version worthless;it didn't help at all that he also chained her hands behind her back,the only reason for this new change was because she punched him,but hell it was worth it.<p>

The brunette didn't like being left alone like this it made her crazy and let something speak dark thoughts into her head,she was almost desperate for the demons company,but most of all she wanted Dipper you never knew how much family meant to you until it was gone.

_"Maybe he doesn't really care for us." A voice spoke "if he really did then he would have already came for us already ." _

"Shut up." Mabel growled

_"What angry cause I'm telling the truth of what you are really thinking? Besides he always hated us. I bet he's happy we are gone."_

_The voice chuckled "beside we held him back,you truly are worthless."_

"Shut up,Shut up,shut up!" Mabel screamed and broke down into tears, the tears streamed down her face. The brunette hadn't cried in years,

"I'm probably at my breaking point."

How much more could she handle?

The brunette heard insane laughter.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." He mocked "I can't believe you are crying,God this is hilarious."

Mabel froze and ceased her crying at once,but she already knew he knew her pride was the only thing reason she stopped her crying.

"Aw so pathetic" he paused "I almost feel sorry for you."

The brunette could feel him grinning at his statement she bet that the demon never felt any remorse just like her.

Not caring to hold her tongue anymore the brunette snapped at comment at him "I pity you."

She felt a slam right beside her and hot breath tickling her face.

"You pity me?" He whispered "you are foolish girl."

Mabel felt pressure hit her throat and began losing all the oxygen she once brunette kick her legs around but the effort was futile,she bit her tongue in the process of escaping,leaving the blood from the bite trickling down her chin,her legs stop struggling darkness was coming once more;the pressure was lifted off her making her cough and gasp for whatever air she could get.

"I could easily kill you." His voice was emotionless "you are lucky to have this kind of hold on me."

Hold? What hold did she have on him?Maybe the eye and the torture,but other than that she had nothing or at least that she knew of.

* * *

><p>Dipper wiped the sweat from his brow;he had searched for four hours now and still found nothing.<p>

Deciding to take a break he pulled a water bottle of out his bag and gulped it down hungrily while the sun stared down his back.

Finishing his break Dipper roamed around the beautiful green forest searching,when he recused Mabel he would take her here..but what happens if he never found her?He sighed in disappointment.

"Stop thinking that." He breathed.

"I should probably go home and res-" before finishing his sentence Dipper tripped and came tumbling down the mountain hitting low tree branches his tumbling stopped once he hit a bush.

Dipper groaned in pain and grabbed a low tree branch to gain support the tree pull down easily. The brunette heard machine cranky up and quickly let go of the branch and watch in awe as the tree turned into stairs leading down somwhere.

He gulped and started going down the stairs. The continued on for a while until he reached an old bunker.

He searched around the room looking for the six finger book.

"I think I found it." Dipper broke out into a smile and dusting of the book before him. Once the dust was off he noticed the golden hand with six fingers and the number three written on it.

* * *

><p>"Look like th' innocent flower, but be the serpent under't." Bill laughed "that quotes describes you so well doesn't it."<p>

"Whoa quoting Shakespeare what a pretentious asshole you are." She sneered

The blonde opened Mabel's mouth and held her tongue.

"You have a really sharp tongue maybe I should cut it off."

Mabel took this opportunity to get revenge for choking her and bit his finger,but the reaction she got surprised her the demon was laughing.

"Wow. Pain is hilarious." He ripped his finger out of her mouth as chanting something in Latin healing his finger.

"I'm going to show you how funny it is." He spoke calmly

Bill chanted some more words in Latin and a knife appeared in his hands,the demon sliced Mabel's right cheek then her arm and legs each time he made them slower and deeper her screams were like music to his ears.

Panted hard and feeling the rush euphoria in his systems. The blonde started to cut the lower part of her shirt exposing her stomach but still covering her chest.

Tracing her navel an idea floated into his head a ghost of a smile flickered across his lips. Bill started to carve out his name above her navel.

"Now you are mine." The demon took of Mabel's blindfold her brown eyes stated back into his,and in her eyes he could see no parting from her.

"Forever."

* * *

><p><em>Authors note<em>

_whoa I had so much fun writing this chapter and so the plot thickens! Mwhaha but don't worry this isn't the end yet I still have more. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I don't know why but I could see Bill quoting Shakespeare and being all like I was there and all that._

_Anyway ciao._


	4. Absolute

His attachment to her was lethal it destroyed his slowly she was his obsession and he would never let her go.

Bill played with the brunettes hair twisting it and lightly pulling it,but she didn't notice since the women was in a deep sleep.

"Short hair does suit you better." He whispered

* * *

><p>"I wish I would have this book sooner." Dipper growled<p>

The page before him laid out the demons name and why not to summon him. The younger twin ran his fingers through his hair sighing in defeat.

The young twin did not fun anything about how to go into this dreamscape and only knew how to summon him.

Thoughts circled his head wondering whether to summon the bastard or continued to look through the book.

Dipper knew if he didn't hurry his sister could be dead...his breathing became faster,what happens if she was already dead?

"Screw it." He yelled and started the summoning circle.

* * *

><p>"Wake up,I'm bored." Bill declared as he yanked Mabel's hair<p>

"Stop that you damn bastard." She wiggled

Feigning hurt Bill replied "You are so rude to me in morning,maybe I shouldn't be so lenient on you."

Bill yanked harder on her hair making her groan in pain."maybe i should wake you up like this."

The demon started kicking her stomach letting out a whole heartily laugh as the blonde watched her thrash in pain after kicking her for a bit he left his foot up-top of her stomach biting his lip pleasure from seeing the women reduced to such a pitiful state.

Mabel coughed out some blood,a metallic taste still clinging to her mouth.

"What no insults?" Bill floated around her."I must be training you right."

"Screw you." Her voice was quite but the words reach his ears.

Bill face turned in disgust "I need to train you better then."

Bill cracked a lopsided grin "let's begin no-" the blonde pause for a second than groaned "I'll be right back don't miss me too much."

The demon left the room disappearing to whenever he was going.

"Hope you stay gone." She panted also she moved to inspect her wounds.

* * *

><p>Dipper glared at the blonde floating before him while the blonde just smiled at him.<p>

"Well this better be important,you are ruining something for me."

"Where's my sister." His words were dripping in venom.

"I don't know." Bill sang

"You are a dirty liar!" Dipper screamed "now where is she?"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Do you really wanna see her?" He giggled "you might not like what you see."

"I don't want to see her! I want my sister back with me you freaking demon!" Anger was boiling in the man shaking him down to his very core

Bill tilted his head slightly and started to rub his chin deep in thought.

"How about no." The demon floated around Dipper

"I'm not finished playing with my toy." The blonde came close to dipper whispering in his ear "I still need to break her in."

Dipper stood still not moving an inch after the demons comment ignoring his shock the blonde continued on.

"Can't wait to see her Curve her little spine and tell me I'm hers." Bill looked at the boys face seeing rage and regret filling it "Her breathing mine name asking for more."

Dipper couldn't contain his anger anymore and decide to tackle Bill.

The demon chuckle as he slide before he could table him.

"You are so easy to read little boy."

"And you are a monster."

Bill smiled at that comment "why yes I am,now excuse me I have to return to my toy now."

"I'm going to save her." Dipper declared

"Can't wait to see you fail." Bill hissed

* * *

><p><em>Authors note.<em>

_Okay so next chapter or two will be the ending. Will dipper save Mabel? Am I sadistic and won't let him save her? The world shall know soon!_

_Lol anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter also sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable with Bill dirty fantasy._

_ciao._


	5. Unravel part one

"No Dipper!" Mabel screamed into the darkness her whole body was shaking her heart beating to fast for her.

The brunette licked her dry cracked lips as if that would fix them "it was just a nightmare." She looked down and whispered to herself "to bad I can't wake up from it."

Mabel threw her head back into the imagining wall,she was losing sleep just as she was losing her sanity.

_"Told you. He isn't coming to save you."_

_"It's feels good to give up doesn't it?"_

Mabel didn't care to reply to the voice anymore,everything it said was making sense,her brother probably moved on in life forgetting all about his older sister. What a ludicrous idea thinking she would be saved...yes it was just better not to get her hopes up,beside this wasn't some fairy tale where she would get a happy end;no people like her didn't deserve them.

If anything her tale would be a tragedy something that shakespeare would have brunette rolled her eyes

"Now I'm turning into a pretentious asshole."

* * *

><p>Dipper kept running his fingers through his hair,swearing as his played through the conversation with Bill a few days ago.<p>

Half of him wanted to tear into the demon and destroy him other half of him wanted to vomit at the thought of what was happening to his older sister.

A single tear drew down his face,he felt empty without his sister the loneliness of knowing your only family might be dead or worse being tortured at every waking moment.

His dropped lifelessly down and head dropped his head down falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Mabel let out a dry laugh. "I'm sorry mother,I'm sorry father,I'm sorry grunkle stan, I'm really sorry dipper."<p>

The brunette rolled around still choking out laughs "I'm so fucked up."

Mabel cringed as she touched her stomach outlining his name then cackled.

"I was marked like cattle! God how pathetic is that?" She pulled her lip lightly "I think I enjoyed it a bit-" she snorted "I'm a masochistic."

Mabel twirled her short locks. "That bastard was right...I do look go with short hair."

* * *

><p>Dipper opened his eyes slowly so he could adjust to the darkness in the room,he didn't feel refreshed if anything he felt more tired.<p>

The younger twin arouse from his desk chair moving to the closest window and unlocking letting the cold air flow into his room.

Letting a tired sigh escape his lips he silently prayed he would find a way into the dreamscape.

After that thought slipped out it seemed like magic how the journal stared to move as if the wind was pointing him to the right page.

Dashing over to his desk Dipper scanned the page and let a smile flicker across his lips.

"Finally."

* * *

><p>"Have you finally gave up?" Bill asked smirking.<p>

"What's no comments?" He paused waiting for a response

"Good girl." Bill stiffed a chuckle and patted her head.

Mabel stood their still and lifeless,she appeared dead but upon closer examination you could she her chest rise and fall into a hypnotic rhyme.

"You look like a my own little puppet." Bill picked up Mabel staring down into her colorless eyes,he held her there for a while before dropping her on the ground.

Sitting on to of her he sighed "I miss you being feisty." He poked her cheek "puppets do get boring."

Mabel completely ignored the demons question which made him furious silence embraced the room for a long time until the brunette spoke.

"How long have I been here?" She croaked out

Bill raised an eyebrow at this question,but at least she was finally speaking now.

The demon blew on a stray hair of hers and answered her question "I don't know and I don't really care."

He absent-mindedly touched his chin.

"What an eccentric demon you are." Mabel breathed.

"So the fight in you hasn't left yet?" Bill voice came out to quickly and sounded to excited for his nature.

The brunette let a defeated sigh escape her lips "why fight anymore my brother hasn't coming for me."

She turned toward him."Im giving up,do what you want with me...I don't care anymore."

Bill growled disappeared from the room. The demon wanted her to fight and the only way for that was some hope.A ghost of a smile flickered across his lips.

"I better visit dipper."

* * *

><p>What a foolish man,dipper was but Bill was thankful for it after all he opened up the window allowing the demon to help the younger twin find his sister.<p>

"Finally." The boy declared

Bill eye exploded into joy.

"Foolish little boy." The demon smiled

As he made his way back to the dreamscape the blonde made his way quietly in Mabel's room (or personal hell).

The brunette was sleeping it seemed that is all she did when she was alone or would go crazy talking to herself,which was entertaining hearing her crazy laughter like she was almost drunk on it.

He drew circles above her navel the demon was proud that he marked it. It showed that she belonged to him no matter how much she hated him.

"Do I digest you?" He asked,but knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"Well I don't care if I do." Bill bent down laying a soft kiss upon her lips.

The blonde laid his head upon Mabel's chest listening to the sound of her breathing.

"Mine." The demon chanted over and over.

* * *

><p><em>authors note.<em>

_Part one of the ending of my goodness I am tired. I worked on this chapter for a long time. Seems like mabel is going a bit crazy,seems dipper might safe his sister, and Bill is just an ass,also listeing to the neighbour really helps me write._

_I'm going to sleep also will update between the pages in one or two days_

_Ciao._


End file.
